


Sleep

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Fluff Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance Fluff Week 2017, M/M, Set in Canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klance Fluff Week day 4 - SleepKeith and Lance share a bed for the first time in their new relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this already a week ago before season 2 happened, and now went back to change a few parts but didn't want to make a complete rewrite. I hope it still makes sense. I also couldn't think of a better title now RIP  
> But either way, enjoy some cuddles!

A short time into their relationship, Keith realized that he and Lance had yet to reach the next stage: share a bed and sleep together at night. He knew this had to be remedied, so he brought it up at the next opportunity when the paladins parted for bed after a day of hard training.

“Do you want to stay in my room tonight?”

Lance looked at him wide eyed before breaking into a smile. “Sure! Let me just get ready first.”

“Awesome, I’ll be waiting.”

Keith went to get ready himself and when he had to wait several minutes after he got back to his room, he grew impatient and a little anxious—until he remembered that Lance had an excessive, careful skin care routine to achieve that perfect, smooth skin of his. That still didn’t stop his impatience much, though—damn, he really was dying to cuddle with his boyfriend.

Finally, there was a knock at the door and Lance announcing himself. Keith called out for him to come in, and the door opened to Lance dressed in his pajamas and that fancy bathrobe he liked to wear over them. Instead of his regular shoes he was wearing those blue lion slippers, carrying his sneakers in one hand and his normal clothes draped over his right arm.

Lance closed the door behind himself and was smiling when he spotted Keith on the bed, but then it turned into a small frown. “Keith, where are your pajamas?”

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you getting changed?”

“No. Why?”

“Why?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously trying to tell me you _sleep fully dressed_? Every night?”

“Uh, yeah?” Keith was confused. What was the big deal? “How else would I be prepared if there’s an attack? I always have my knife right next to me too.”

“The knife I can understand, but wearing your only set of clothes to sleep in? That’s kind of …”

“Well I didn’t exactly have a different set of clothes in the desert either, it’s become a habit,” Keith tried to explain. “And I mean it’s not like I’m still wearing my boots, I stopped doing that after a while.”

Lance looked positively horrified at that. “You used to sleep with your _boots_ on?!”

“Yeah I did in the beginning, but like I said, I dropped that habit.” He thought for a moment. Maybe he could start dropping the other habit now, too? Even though he still didn’t really like the thought of not being ready to strike in a state of emergency. “Okay. I’m changing into my pajamas, but the knife stays. Is that a compromise?”

“Yes, that’s great. But the knife stays on your side.”

“Of course. And you’ll sleep by the wall.”

“Why?” Lance had already started to take off his bathrobe and looked at him with curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Because that way I still feel like I’ll be ready to attack and defend if something happens,” Keith explained.

“I don’t think there’d be any need for that considering we’re in a castle with defenses, but if it makes you more comfortable, that’s fine for me.”

Lance was smiling again now. Keith was glad that they were able to solve this without an actual argument. While retrieving the pajamas provided by the castle, Keith thought about it more. Lance was right—it really was strange to wear his only set of clothes all the time, even with the castle ship providing ways to wash or simply freshen up everyone’s clothes. But because of force of habit, he had never put any thought to that. The only reason why he stopped wearing his boots at some point was that one time, he got food goo all over them and didn’t want to bother with cleaning them before sleep. Then he thought it wasn’t so bad to sleep with bare feet and took his boots off every night following after that. So all things considered he concluded he would probably get used to sleeping in the pajamas no problem, as well.

By the time he was done changing, Lance had already settled on the bed, propping his head up with one arm and looking up at Keith. Keith smiled. He noticed that Lance had neatly folded his clothes and tried to imitate that, but in the end, he grew impatient and just tossed them over the back of the chair. Finally, he joined Lance in the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them.

For a moment they just gazed into each other’s eyes, neither of them quite knowing what to do next. Eventually, Keith raised his arm, the one he wasn’t lying on, and reached out to gently caress Lance’s cheek. He had really wanted to do that, feel his soft skin. It was nice feeling it with his entire hand for once instead of just his fingertips when wearing his gloves. Lance was leaning into the touch with a smile. Keith’s own smile widened.

“You know, I went without my face mask tonight just for you,” Lance said.

“I feel honored,” Keith said. “Your skin is so soft.”

“Thanks for noticing. I put a lot of work into my skin care to achieve that softness, after all.”

“I know.”

Another moment passed where nothing happened, aside from Keith still holding Lance’s cheek and Lance looking at him.

Realizing that they were not getting anywhere, Keith admitted sheepishly: “I uh, don’t actually know how to do this. I’ve never shared a bed like this before.”

“Ah.” Lance nodded in understanding, then added in a joking tone: “So I’m your first, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s okay.”

Lance shuffled closer and Keith’s heart started beating faster. Lance smiled and kissed Keith softly, just a brief touch of their lips. He directed Keith’s arm to be around his waist and placed his own arm around Keith’s chest. “We can do it like this,” he started, then let go of Keith and carefully turned to face the wall, his back now leaning against Keith’s chest. “Or like this.”

Keith hummed softly, nuzzling his face against the back of Lance’s neck where his hair curled up. “I think I like it this way.” He pulled Lance as close as possible, now both arms wrapped around his waist. He could hear and feel Lance chuckling, and smiled against his skin when Lance moved his arms to rest his hands on top of Keith’s. Keith took that as an invitation to lace their fingers, gently stroking Lance’s hand with his thumb.

He hadn’t realized how sleepy he was now. He felt nice and warm and cozy holding his boyfriend in his arms like this. “Goodnight Lance, sweet dreams,” he whispered.

“G’night Keith, love ya,” Lance whispered back.

 

The next morning, Keith woke up feeling confused. He was warmer than usual, though not in an unpleasant way. His arms felt heavy, one of them feeling numb, even. His face was touching something soft that was definitely not a pillow. And definitely not smelling like his pillow—this was a scent like an ocean breeze and sunny days.

 _Lance’s scent_.

Then he realized.

Lance was in his arms. They had shared a bed for the first time.

He blinked his eyes open and was met with the sight of the back of his boyfriend’s head. Keith smiled and shifted, carefully to not wake the other boy up so he would be able to have a view of Lance’s face.

Lance looked so peaceful while sleeping. His features were relaxed, his lips parted just slightly, his breathing calm and even. A few longer strands of hair fell in his face, and Keith had the urge to tuck them away and comb his fingers through those soft curls.

There was soft unintelligible mumbling, and for a moment Keith thought Lance had woken up; but then he turned around, still asleep, and nestled himself close against Keith’s chest, hugging it and clutching at the fabric by his shoulder blades. Keith was incredibly warm inside, his heart was beating incredibly fast, and he felt like there was an entire colony of butterflies dancing in his stomach. God, he really loved Lance, and this had been the best idea he had had, ever.

He raised one arm to gently stroke Lance’s hair with his fingers, the other arm still wrapped around Lance’s waist. This gained him a soft contented hum from the still sleeping boy in his arms. Keith couldn’t stop the fond smile from gracing his face.

He ended up falling asleep again to the even rhythm of Lance’s breathing.

 

(They woke up again much later than they normally would and arrived at the dining table when everyone else was nearly finished with breakfast. Everyone was giving them _looks_.

Keith couldn’t get himself to care about any of this because he overslept for a good cause—namely cuddling with his adorable boyfriend. Of course, they would have to be able to wake up on time from now on and not keep staying in bed to keep snuggling, but they could think about that later.

For now, Keith was content having breakfast with Lance, gently squeezing his hand under the table and smiling fondly at him.)


End file.
